


On the Battlefield

by gatesofeori



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, how does one write fight scenes???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori
Summary: Izumo thinks she's a goner when fighting off a demon until a certain pink-headed boy comes to her rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write fight scenes

Izumo never relied on others to help her, especially when on the battlefield. She only relied on Uke and Mike to keep her safe and obey her orders. The moment she slipped up was the exact moment she knew she was done for. The others were too occupied dealing with the other demons to even notice. The demon was hovering overtop where she had fell and Uke and Mike were running their mouths, telling her to get up quickly and make an order. By the time she would have gotten up, she would have been dead. She thought she was done for until…

… that damned pink-head came to her rescue. Of all people it had to be _him._ She would have felt better if it was Shiemi or even Kirigakure-senpai. But _him?_ With his K’rik in hand and a stupid grin on his face, Renzou looked back at her. “Izumo, are you okay?” There was water dripping down his K’rik, _holy water_ she thought, and the demon backed off with a loud yelping noise.

“I didn’t need your help, pervert!” Izumo snapped, quickly getting back on her feet. Uke and Mike came running over to her and she huffed. “I would have been perfectly fine without you!”

Renzou held his K’rik down at his side and laughed, “Is that why you looked so scared?”

“I was luring that thing into a trap!” Izumo quickly responded in a harsh tone. She glared at her familiars to keep their mouths shut and they surprisingly obeyed. She took a deep breath and let it out, clenching the two pieces of paper in her hands. “Don’t act like you know me!”

Renzou laughed, the tip of his K’rik catching fire. The flame quickly switched from black to red, just barely letting Izumo get a glimpse of it. He stayed standing in front of her, keeping his eyes on the demon who seemed to hesitate in front of them. It was just a few weeks after their Kyoto mission and Ucchusma must have stayed with him since. Having a high-level fire demon was good, even if they already had Rin on their team. It came in handy for moments like this, when Rin wasn’t able to be everywhere at once.

Izumo wouldn’t admit it, but she was thankful that Renzou had got there in time when he did. She definitely would have been done for. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was sure the gazes of her familiars weren’t just angry at her but were hiding something else. Mike had to snap her out of dozing off again and he barked at her to pay attention.

“I hear you!” Izumo scoffed, stomping her foot. She took in her surroundings, making sure there were no demon reinforcements coming from the woods. After she decided it was safe, she made her move. Pushing Renzou out of the way, she spoke her orders. “Mike, take the right. Uke, the left. Go for the _Tamayura no Harai_. And do not hesitate.”

“Now _that’s_ a real order!” Mike said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Izumo staggered briefly, her vision blurring for a moment. She felt hands around her and when she came to, she saw Renzou helping her stand. “Come on, Izumo. If you wanted me to put my hands on you, you should have just said so.” At the sound of the demon in distress, the two looked at the hurricane that was Uke and Mike.

“Your familiars are amazing, Izumo~” Renzou hummed out, seeming impressed.

Izumo shrugged him off of her, frowning. “As they should be. I’m the daughter of a priestess, remember? Or did that small brain of yours forget?” She fell to her knees, though Renzou helped her by grabbing her arm. She ignored him for the moment. _“Damn it…”_ she thought to herself. _“I’m almost at my limit…”_

“Getting tired?” Renzou whispered, his face getting close to hers.

Izumo felt her face get hot and she pushed him away. “Idiot! What do you think you’re doing getting so close?”

Apparently Renzou didn’t think anything was wrong with the situation, so he just laughed. He knelt down so he could hold onto her better and for a moment, was surprised when she didn’t push him away or say anything. Whether or not she was actually aware of it was beyond him; he was just glad to be so close to her.

“Uke, Mike! Finish it up!” Izumo called out to her familiars. _Tamayura no Harai_ again! We have to help the others!”

She tried to stand, but stumbled back. Renzou did his best to keep her grounded and even helped her stand up to finish calling out orders to the white fox spirits. When the demon was finally defeated, Renzou commented, yet again, on how amazing she was at being a Tamer. She didn’t say anything for a moment, but when she did, it came as a surprise to him.

“... thanks, pink-head.”


End file.
